pasty_dla_pgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nieznany Sprawca
Wychodząc w ten bezchmurny poranek z mej rezydencji na skraju miasta postanowiłem sobie cel, iż muszę znaleźć kolejne ujęcie do mego malunku dla klienta budującego się w tej, jak że inaczej piękne malowniczej okolicy. Życzył sobie, żeby na płótnie była przedstawiona rodząca natura, czyli sad lub pola gotowe do zbiorów. Lecz zanim zacząłem szukać wpierw poszedłem na tutejszy rynek za produktami żywieniowymi i czymś na pobudzenie kreatywności. Kiedy przechodziłem między straganami słuchałem co ludzie powiadają między sobą, o czym plotkują i takie tam. Między rozmowami słyszałem, że córka Amadeusa tutejszego posiadacza większości ziem bardzo dobrze znana Mallory Dafne, ma wyjść za mąż za nijakiego komendanta policji który nie jest zbyt dobrym człowiekiem. Podobno też jutro mają być w tutejszym parku, żeby się nawzajem zapoznali. Po usłyszeniu tych wiadomości i zakupieniu produktów postanowiłem jak najszybciej powrócić bryczką wynajętą przeze mnie która zmierzała w moją stronę. Po zapłaceni należnego wynagrodzenia chłopu posiadającego bryczkę postanowiłem jak najlepiej się przygotować do mojego niezapowiedzianego spotkania z Mallory Dafne. Nazajutrz, kiedy byłem już przygotowany, ubrany w najlepszy garnitur z nałożonym na nim płaszczem, który ledwo co stykał się z podłożem i cylindrem na głowie, zapryskany drogimi perfumami, poszedłem znaleźć Dafne. Dzień nie był upalny jak zwykle, ale mimo tego nadal wiele osób chodziło bez marynarek i koszulami rozpiętymi w połowie lub w całości a kobiety chodziły z wachlarzami i kapeluszami, a w parku natomiast ta sytuacja się tylko potęgowała, Dżentelmeni zazwyczaj chodzący w drogich garniturach na miarę biegali grając razem z innymi w ubraniach roboczych w najróżniejsze gry i zabawy a matki siedziały w cieniu pod drzewami na kocach rozmawiając oraz patrząc jak się dzieci bawią w rzece chlapiąc radośnie nawzajem i pływając w różnych stylach i się popisując przed rówieśnikami. Kiedy szedłem ścieżkami parku natrafiłem na samotną Dafne Dafne siedzącą na ławce podziwiającą okolicę, więc szybko się rozejrzałem się za jakimiś kwiatkami po czym szybkim krokiem podszedłem, żeby zerwać tulipana czy jakąś astrę, w sumie nie wiem, bo nigdy nie mogłem zapamiętać nazw, bo jedyne co ja umiem rozróżnić z nich wszystkich to róże, bo są popularne. Więc z moją nową nabytą gałązką podszedłem do samotnej damy i się zapytałem. Przepraszam, ale czy to ten kwiat nie jest pani? Wzięła go w dłonie i po popatrzeniu na nim odpowiedziała. Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale nie. Więc się do niej uśmiechnąłem i odrzekłem. Ale teraz już tak, nazywam się Archibald Grindelwart, a pani? Dafne, Dafne Mallory. Ohm, nie jest pani tutejsza czyż nie? Znam tutaj ludzi a pani wygląda mi na kokoś z wielkiego miasta a nie miasteczka wielkiego jak naparstek. Mieszkam tutaj od urodzenia, ale rodzina mi nie pozwala wychodzić na ulice i się czuję jak tutejsze psy na łańcuchu, nikt mnie nie traktuje poważnie i szanuje. Czuję się jak bym była tylko rzeczą przetargową po to żeby tylko się na niej wzbogacić. Słysząc to postanowiłem się do niej przysiąść i ją pocieszyć jakoś oraz zrozumieć tę ciężką sytuację. Wiesz co, każdy by powiedział, że to nie prawda i że oni cię kochają, ale ja w tym widzę inną rzecz, którą mało kto w takich sytuacjach bieżę pod uwagę, a mianowicie powody osób czyniących to. Czy jest ktoś kto w pani rodzinie choruje często lub długo na coś? Dafne się zamyśliła w ciszy, po czym popatrzyła na mnie i się zapytała? A czemu pan chcę to wiedzieć? Szczerze to mnie to ja nie mam w tym żadnego interesu poza próbą wyjaśnienia sytuacji. Odparłem pewnie chcąc jej pomóc. A Dafne wzięła głęboki wdech i powiedziała cicho, prawie szepcząc. Brat mojego dziadka jest chory na jakąś przewlekłą chorobę od paru lat przez co niegdyś umięśniony teraz ponad ćwierć wieku jest postury patyczkowatej, niestety nie wiem jak się ta choroba ma nazwę. Ale o co chodzi? Otóż jak wiem w rodzinne tutejszego komendanta jest znany lekarz, który uczy na uniwersytecie medycznym w stolicy. Może kiedy pani poślubi jakiegoś mężczyznę z ich rodziny to ojciec ma nadzieje, że on przyjedzie i wyleczy z tej choroby pani dziadka brata, jak widać musi być zdesperowany, żeby to zrobić, bo normalnie by się zapłaciło za operację lub coś, ale to musi być coś tak ważnego dla pani ojca, że nie może zapłacić normalnie tylko wydając swoją córkę za mąż, żeby uratować życie członka rodziny. No niestety będę wychodziła za mąż tutejszego komendanta, którego nawet w życiu nie widziałam, ale teraz wiedząc o co tutaj chodzi przyjmę z uniesioną głową to na co zgotował mi los. Dziękuję panu za wytłumaczenie tej skomplikowanej dla mnie zagadki. Na chwilę zamilkłem patrząc na nią po czym prawie żem krzykną. Zaraz, to pani jest tą Mallory od Amadeusa tutejszego posiadacza ziem, na najświętszą panienkę przepraszam za brak uszanowania... Nic nie szkodzi, szczeże to miło mi się z panem rozmawia panie Archibald o ile dobrze to wypowiadam. W końcu ktoś mnie traktuje normanie a nie jak towar pokazowy. A mam do pana pytanie czy wie pan, gdzie mieszkam? Kto nie zna. Więc może pan do mnie przyjdzie wieczorem, rodzina wyjeżdża w stronę morza na żeby coś tam sobie pozałatwiać, więc zapraszam. Ale to dopiero wieczorem, ale teraz zapraszam ze mną do kawiarni na włoskiej porozmawiamy w spokoju od ludzi oraz przy kawie i lodach. Po czym wstałem a ona ze mną pod ręką szliśmy razem przez park śmiejąc się i rozmawiając doszliśmy do bramy i niestety natrafiliśmy na jej ojca, który sam Bóg chyba trzymał go, żeby nie wszą bitki ze mną, bo taki był naburmuszony, a próby wytłumaczenia sytuacji doprowadził go do takiego stanu, że mimo iż był czerwony od słońca to nagle zbladł po czym zabrał Dafne z sobą. Więc teraz muszę jedynie doczekać do zachodu słońca. Teraz stając wieczorem pod dworem Mallory jestem przed bramą patrząc na jedyne okno, w którym się świeciło światło. Więc pociągając za bramę okazała się nie zamknięta po czym uchyliłem lekko tak żebym się zmieścił po czym zamknąłem i podszedłem do drzwi. Pukając w nie i czekając usłyszałem ciężki zamek przekręcany a zaraz potem Dafne wpuściła mnie do środka od razu zaciągając do swego pokoju. Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale boje się, żeby nikt nas nie zobaczył, bo zawsze mogą wrócić zbyt wcześnie. O masz plecak, czyś byś przyniósł coś słodkiego? Też, i nic nie szkodzi w sumie na twoim miejscu też bym tak zrobił. Mów mi Dafne. A mi jak lubisz. Po czym ona usiadła lekko na łóżku czując się zawstydzona. A ja zdoiłem płaszcz, cylinder i garnitur. A poza tym w plecaku mam coś jeszcze. I wyciągnąłem gotowe płótno do pracy farby i pędzle i pomniejsze rzeczy potrzebne do tego. Bo wiesz jestem artystą i czy bym mógł przenieść twe piękno na płótno? A umiesz ładnie malować? Inaczej niż ładnie nie umiem. Wiesz co daj mi się przygotować Po czym się uśmiechałem do niej i zacząłem ją malować na fotelu odwróconą do mnie rozebrana do naga przykryta jednie przewiewnym szlafrokiem przy toaletce w pokoju pomalowanym na zielono z białymi detalami. Kończąc już pracę stwierdziłem jedną rzecz po czym popatrzyłam na nią i powiedziałem co mi leżało na duszy. Wiesz, niestety portret będzie jedynie nieudolną kopią, a twego piękna nie da się przelać w pełni w żadnej formie, żeby dorównało modelowi. Wiesz, więc może winka na pobudzenie kreatywności co? A wiesz chętnie. Po czym ona wzięła z toaletki dwa kieliszki i moją butelkę korkownicą odkorkowała i nalała dużo nich, i się przesiadła na łóżko. I się jej zapytałem. No a co z malunkiem? No będziesz musiał zmienić formę sztuki, bo najlepiej jest obcować bliżej niej czyż nie? Szybko się uczysz sztuki czyż nie? Więc się przysiadłem do łózka i łyknąłem wina, po czym pocałowałem ją i złapałem za butelkę. Orzesz ty. I złapała mnie za kołnierz od koszuli i zaczęła namiętna całować zwalając nas na łózko i gasząc światło. Kiedy wstałem ona leżała naga na łóżku szczęśliwa we śnie. A ja wziąłem się spakowałem i posprzątałem po nas i następnie ubrałem się wyjściowo i otworzyłem okno na oścież i rozejrzałem się na około wstałem na parapet i skoczyłem przed siebie nie patrząc na to jak daleko jest grunt. Chodząc tydzień później po rynku szukając mojego miejsca do namalowania dla klienta. Ale rozproszył mnie krzyk dziecka krzyczący tyle ile może z siebie wykrzesać ogłaszał straszą wieść, iż otóż Dafne Mallory zmarła z niewiadomych przyczyn! Miasto zalał dreszcz i pytanie jak to się mogło stać, pianie, na które tylko ja znałem odpowiedź. Podchodząc, żeby kupić gazetę to można było na nagłówkach poza śmierci Dafne czy zabójca widmo wrócił po kolejne ofiary? Bo jedynie co znaleźli niedaleko wcześniej to płaszcz i cylinder zostawiony przez zabójcę o ile to był on. W sumie, w wszyscy nie wiedząc co o tym myśleć. Rodzina Mallory zatrudniła mnie żebym namalował dla nich ostatni pożegnalny portret z Dafne i ich rodziną razem na wielkim płótnie z siedzącą Dafne w centrum. Gotowe. Dziękuję za zgodzenie się na to, mało kto to robi teraz. Oto wynagrodzenie. Podał mi grubą na dwa kciuki walec pieniędzy w banknotach o dużym nominale. Kiedy pogrzeb i czy bym mógł na nim być? Ależ oczywiście, jutro po mszy. Ale kto by mógł zrobić coś takiego, bo nie wieżę, że to jest samobójstwo. Ja też nie choć może jakaś choroba dała o sobie znać nie wykryta za młodu czy coś w tym stylu wie pan jak to jest. Niestety wiem i to dobrze, ale nic nigdy jej nie było, nic nie chciała. Nie pojmuję tego. Może brakowało jej nie tego co miała wokół ale może zrozumienia i jej dusza się podała. W sumie co ja robię diagnozy, przecież jestem malarzem a nie doktorem. Słysząc to Amadeus usiadł na fotelu i się zamyślił. W między czasie, kiedy się pakowałem sztalugę oraz farby to się Amadeus zapytał tak jak by nic więcej dla niego się nie liczyło. Czy sądzi pan, że byłem złym ojcem przez to? Ja na to pytanie nie znam odpowiedzi, bo jedyną sobą która znała odpowiedź na to pytanie to była Dafne. Schodząc schodami w dół można było usłyszeć szloch matki oraz nieudolne próby pocieszenia przez rodzinę. Kiedy zakrywali wieko trumny było wokół wiele osób głównie z miasta, żeby się dowiedzieć co się tam stało i by pocieszyć rodziców Dafnę. Ja, kiedy stałem nad grobem stała pewna kobieta pod drzewem ubrana w błękitną suknię rozwianą na powietrzu, ale to nie była Dafne, w sumie jej nawet nie znam, ale jest piękna ze snu, lecz kiedy zauważa ze się na nią patrzę to ona odchodzi za siebie i jak próbuję za nią iść to ona za każdym razem znika, jak ze snu.